1. Field
The following description relates to processing sound signal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for preventing noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Background noise is an obstacle to having a clear voice communication using, for example, a communication terminal such as a mobile phone. One way to improve the clarity of voice communication in a noisy environment is to estimate the background noise components and extract only an actual voice signal.
Voice-based applications are increasingly being applied to various kinds of terminals, for example, camcorders, laptop computers, navigation devices, game machines, and the like, that may receive voice inputs or store voice data. Accordingly, such terminals may need to eliminate or prevent background noise and extract a high-quality voice signal.
While methods of estimating or eliminating/preventing background noise may been suggested, the conventional methods may not provide a desired noise filtering performance when, for example, statistical features of noise change over time or unpredictable sporadic noise occurs in an initial stage of ascertaining statistical features of noise.